Push Me, Pull Me
by satinsilversnowflake
Summary: It's because - I'm engaged." She ran away to Spirits only know where. Away from him. Yue's pov after the The Waterbending Master.


_In my quest for watching every avatar episode in the correct order by the end of the week, I finished Book 1 Water in one day. I revisited one of my forgotten favorites, The Waterbending Master. The end with Sokka and Yue sparked me to write this. If you want, you could fast forward to the last Yukka scene of this episode and watch it before reading this, but you definitely don't have to. This is my first time writing Yue, so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or the brain cells to think up a creative disclaimer at this moment._

* * *

"- It's because – I'm engaged."

Yue's sight blurred and the last she saw of him was a blue blob. That was all he was to her – a blue blob. A handsome blue blob that made her laugh, cry, daydream, and –and . . .

She ran away to spirits only knows where. Away from _Him._ Her feet pounded on the hard and unrelenting ice and echoed the thumping that filled her ears. Her tears blinded her, so she slowed and felt her way around the curve of a building. Then she collapsed in a corner. She brought her knees to her chest and felt her breath hitch. It finally came out in a cloud and dissipated in the air.

A cold wind nipped at her nose and tossed her milky braids across her face. For a long time she just sat there: shivering, hiccupping, and wiping her nose with the back of her mitten.

"_-I think I do understand, now. You're a princess and I-I'm just a southern peasant."_

She felt a deep pang as his words echoed in her head.

Sokka had thought that she was rejecting him because of his status. For a moment, he had thought that she was nothing more than a Princess. A girl glazed in titles and blinded by privilege.

For that moment, he didn't see her as a whole person.

And that's what had hurt the most.

Ever since he had first talked to her, he had tried to know the real her. Sometimes she felt like Yue, the girl, was just a spirit – like the Moon or the Water. People saw right through her and took it for granted. Sokka didn't feel the need to decipher the line between the girl and the person.

He made her feel whole, and that was why she loved him. That was why what he had said hurt so bad she wanted to scream and dig her nails into the ice railing. What he had said –that _wasn't _her.

But he was leaving, leaving her alone in her icy prison. The words wouldn't come out fast enough, but the actions sure did.

_La_, why did I kiss him? It had felt so real and perfect and . . . wrong. And it was all of those things. Perhaps she should have just let him go. Go on with his theory and leave her peace. Ha, yes. Peace. Since when had she had peace? She couldn't regret her actions, but they had just made things infinitely more complicated.

She had tried everything. She had been nice, sad, aloof, encouraging, skeptical, and she had even yelled at him. Nothing banished the skip her heart would make, or the adorable grin he would pull out.

Slowly, Yue swallowed and blinked her pale blue eyes. She stood up and tried to grasp her surroundings. Oh good, she recognized the balcony of her father's suite overhanging the street further down.

She wondered into her room in a daze and silently let her servants take of her ice-encrusted clothes and replace them with a warm, furry, robe. After the belt had been tied in a perfect knot and settled perfectly on her hips, her perfect servant backed out of her perfect room. The perfect princess sank down onto her perfect bed, and contemplated her perfect life.

Fuck it.

"_But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage."_

"_I just want you to know: I think you're beautiful."_

"_Princess Yue is now of marrying age."_

"_-I'm thinking… Maybe we can do an activity – together?"_

"_Gran-Gran wouldn't let your stupid traditions run her life.'_

"_Well, it wasn't as much fun after you left."_

"_I made you something."_

She remembered looking down in dread. Those were the same words a certain cocky boy had uttered before revealing a necklace . . .

"_Actually, its supposed to be a fish.-"_

"_That's why she left. It must have taken courage."_

"_It must have taken courage."_

"_It must have taken courage."_

"_It mu-"_

"Stop!" Yue yelled in to the silence. Her eyes clouded with tears.

Finally, she let them all out. The hot tears stung and ran down her cheeks. They tasted salty and bitter. Then they gathered beneath her chin and a few dripped onto her collarbone. She didn't bother to brush them away. She just curled on her side and let her pale blue silken pillow absorb her sobs. Why was life so complicated?

But deep down she knew that it wasn't that complicated. It was simple, really. There were two feelings and one solution. Her heart told her that she cared about Sokka, but it also told her that she had a duty to her country. Both feelings were born out of love.

How could they point in such different directions?

Push and pull.

Tui and La.

Perhaps the spirits would guide her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka glared angrily out at the glinting waves.

_She was engaged._

Suddenly, he felt a slight weight on his back. He turned around, but t was only the brilliant northern moonlight. For some reason, its glow comforted him.

* * *

_How was it? Tell me what you think! Reviews are super appreciated! _

_Btw, do you think that I should leave the ending as it is, cut off Sokka's pov, or make Sokka's 5 sentence pov a seperate chapter? Hmm . . ._


End file.
